


Please don't let worry put those lines on your face.

by shrdmdnssftw



Series: 1D Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, could be considered a character study of Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't let worry put those lines on your face.

please don't let worry put those lines on your face  
(you'll be alright)

They're home for three days, a pocket of time that they finally have for themselves. They value these moments, the hours they won't and don't have to share with the public. 

To be honest, Zayn thought he would tire of this sooner. He never believed that celebrities weren't what they showed their fans, but then. There's no denying the band's status and. Well, they all have their secrets. 

Zayn dumps his duffel full of dirty tour clothes in his small hallways, shrugging off his coat. 

He's tired and hot, the kind of muggy heat that finds the crevices in his skin and seeps into his muscles. 

Since he lives alone, Zayn's bed is unmade and cold, but he falls down on it anyway. He wants to lie by himself for a while, but realistically he gives himself ten, maybe fifteen minutes before another of the boys bursts in. 

They all have their secrets and this is Zayn's. He hasn't rested for a while. Hasn't slept for days, not at night, not for more than a thirty minute kip on Louis' shoulder or twenty in the car before an interview. And it's not something he worries about until he shares a room with the others and has to be quiet, so so quiet. 

But he just wants to sleep and is lying face down on his mattress, body and muscles loose.

There's the faint tick of his clock and maybe this is falling asleep, the ostinato of the time passing except how his eyes hold open. Maybe he's forgotten how to sleep, or maybe he can zone out enough to convince his body that he can finally fall away to dream. 

And suddenly, Zayn is rolling over in bed and it's no longer late afternoon, but morning. He's groggy with the realisation that he's rested for the first time in weeks and confused as to what has changed when. 

He shifts and feels the pressure of another body against his back, an arm slung over his. He feels the breath of the other boy against his neck and maybe he's finally let his worries go. This is what he needs, and Zayn's glad the other has realised it. 

He falls asleep in his band mate's arms and thinks, _okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing purposely left vague, as I felt that it could really be anyone in this case.


End file.
